And, Good Night
by qlrk
Summary: Roy is a happy sap. RoyEd. Ficlet.


They lie back into the sheets, trying to catching their breaths while staring at the bedroom ceiling. Both of them are quite tired – but in the most satisfying way possible – and eventually, they face each other once they're able to get back into the cycle of breathe in, breathe out, and repeat. And no words are exchanged. No words escape their swollen lips, because none are needed for this moment – none at all.

So they look at each other, especially the younger of the two when Roy gently tucks stray golden strands back behind his ear. Both of their eyes meet then, and the darker ones crinkle slightly in happiness, their owner's lips forming a matching smile. And then the silence is broken when a chuckle is heard from those same lips, quickly escalating into a happy laugh as Edward stares on and thinks that maybe Roy has finally lost it or something. And Roy knows that look, and just laughs some more.

_What's so funny?_ Ed scowls, and Roy finally calms down but still has that insane look of pure happiness on his face, and it softens the scowl just a tiny bit. Edward doesn't move when the Colonel inches closer and strong arm around his waist, or when the man nuzzles the top of his head.

_Nothing is funny, Edward. _And the boy yet man yet not glares up at him. Unfazed, he continues. _It's just – this... I have… forgotten the last time I've felt happiness like this… No, I've _never _felt happiness like this, because nothing else can begin to compare to sharing this kind of thing with you – and I do not mean the sex, Edward…_ A pause. _Or maybe I do, if it includes everything that comes afterwards– and before. _And he smiles directly at Ed, but the blonde just stares at him likes he's a lunatic, and the snort comes before he can stop it because what was he thinking – assuming that Edward would know anything about, or even appreciate him trying to be honest yet romantic. So he starts again because going straight to the point was the best tactic when dealing with the older Elric. _What I'm trying to say, Edward, is that right now… I'm happy. More than I've ever been. And I just realized that I – that _we_ – have an entire lifetime of this ahead of us. So, again, I am happy. And insanely so._

And Edward stares, doing so in silence. But Roy notices the tint of red creeping on the blonde's cheeks, and the way the corners of his lips curled upwards in a smile, and the way the younger man is relaxing within his embrace, saying something like _fuckin' sap _and _go ta' sleep… 'm tired. _And Roy obeys, as much as he wants to stay awake and continue watching Edward – he obeys. He closes his eyes and forces himself to drift to sleep, because tomorrow will be a new day, and so will the next, and the next, and his entire lifetime will be full of new days containing Ed. And that thought alone is enough to send him willingly to sleep, with Edward in his head, in his arms, and finally – _finally _– in his life.

* * *

AN: I fucking refuse to put that ugly-ass disclaimer at the top, so here it is: _I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Hiromu Arakawa's works_, _and most certainly not the characters. If that was the case, there wouldn't even be a need to even write any fan fiction in the first place, would there? _

I AM ALLLIIIVVEEE. I will never give up writing fan fiction, especially for this fandom and _especially_ for this pairing. And does anyone else notice the sudden decline in RoyEd ever since the manga and brotherhood ended? And yes, it has taken this long to get over that _whatthefuckinghellWHYYYYY _ending but the beauty of fan fiction is that if you think hard enough, you can find loopholes in anything. _Anything_. Yes, I have ideas *evil laugh* and they'll be coming up… I will not say soon. For I will not make promises. But I will say eventually (: … I wonder if anyone actually bothers to read this…?

But I'm quite happy with this drabble – another Ed and Roy in bed fic, but at least I hinted that they did something this time! _Ha!_ And I think I improved just a tinsy (… s'that a word…?) bit, right? *hopeful face* Sorry for the rant, but not posting anything for so long leaves you with so much AN you want to write. Drop me a review! (:


End file.
